Invisible
by Amarylle
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger is in love with Neville Longbottom, but he is determined to woo Ginevra Weasley, who already has a boyfriend? Meanwhile Hermione's life is falling apart, as the consequences of keeping secrets from her parents and Obliviating them without their consent slaps her in the face, quite literally. Eventual NL/HG. With a side of GW/HP.
1. I need your help!

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J.K Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

If there was one thing that Hermione Granger knew with one hundred percent certainty, it was that she was completely invisible under the shadow of her perfect best friend, Ginevra Weasley.

She was never one of those girls who really shined, even before meeting the redhead witch, but it was as if Ginny's vibrant presence sucked all the light out from the room, and placed a spotlight on her shiny red hair, and beautiful doe eyes, and no one could help, but look at her, and seek out her company.

It was not like she did it on purpose. Hermione knew that Gin was simply just being herself, a pocket full of sunshine, rainbows and unicorns, and she could not help but be completely adorable. That is how they became friends in the first place. The younger girl did not mind her introverted personality, or that she was a somewhat bossy know-it-all. She was warm and welcoming, and she had accepted her from the moment they had their first conversation, and they had become fast friends, despite their differences.

Ginny was a breath of fresh air in Hermione's structured life, a much needed relaxing influence, and that is why she could never hold a grudge against her, no matter how jealous she got in some of her weaker moments.

Ginevra Weasley was her best friend, and that meant more to her than any childish feeling of jealousy she sometimes inevitably harboured.

The brunette witch really could not fault that wizards, and even a few witches were noticing her friend instead of her. It had nothing to do with her looks, because even though she did not bother like young witches her age did, she did not look unfortunate at all.

Hermione was a rather petite girl, with soft chocolate coloured locks, perhaps more from a wilder persuasion than it was convenient, but the rich tendrils framed her face beautifully. She had warm light brown eyes, always staring at the world in quiet wonder and curiosity, unable to hide the flicker of open vulnerability in them. Her skin was pale, and lightly freckled at places, but it was not noticeable, unless someone looked closely.

Her real problem was that she found it really difficult to connect with people. Ever since she was a little girl, she had never fit in with her age group, and the older kids did not want to hang out with a _'baby'_ , or so they told her. Her bright intellect, and her constant need to prove herself spiraled her into a world of books and distant loneliness.

She hoped with all her heart that would change when she arrived at Hogwarts. Discovering that she possessed the ability to do magic filled her with so much pride and joy, and most importantly, it filled her with the hope that she would finally have somewhere to belong. She never imagined that she would feel even lonelier in the magical environment, than she did in her mundane every day life.

Her secret inner pleas for friendship and laughter were quickly crushed when her overenthusiastic eagerness for rules and coursework appalled her school mates, making her an outcast even in her own House. Once more she became the target for pranks and bullying, and she completely gave herself to her studies. She figured that even though she was miserable with everything social related, she would be the best academically.

Her life drastically changed on Halloween the same year, when Harry Potter, and his redheaded side-kick friend who made her cry, saved her from a troll. The three of them formed an unlikely friendship, and for once in her life, she had someone to talk to. Furthermore being friendly with Harry really opened her up to eventually form a few more friendships over the years.

That is how she had become close with Neville Longbottom.

The shy, awkward Gryffindor wizard was a bit of an enigma to Hermione. They spent some quiet time together in the Library, where she helped him with his studies, and on one occasion, when she was the one stumped with her work, she discovered that the boy was a freaking genius in Herbology. When Neville was talking about herbs and plants, explaining the subtle intricacies of how to differentiate between the flora, or how to best take care of greenery, his whole face lit up with a smile so bright, it completely took her by surprise and mesmerized her.

Even when she understood the material, she still sought Neville out, so she could sit there and watch his shy smile curve into a grin without abandon when he explained to her about his passion.

Hermione was not a very experienced girl when it came to boys and crushes, but when she was in her fourth year, she finally admitted to herself that she was completely smitten with the boy.

She was a spluttering mess when Neville asked her to the Yule Ball, and even though she was aching to go with him, she already had a date, and she had to say no. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that he would ask her to attend with him, which is why she leapt at the chance of agreeing to go with Viktor when he asked her.

The moment she learned that he was going with Ginny, her heart sank into her stomach, and she had to admit to herself that she was rather jealous of her wonderful best friend. She did not show it at all though. She wanted to be supportive of her friends, even more so because it was the only way Gin could have attended, as she was not old enough to go otherwise.

They both told her that they were going as friends, and she smiled and nodded, and they all had a wonderful evening dancing together, until Ronald ruined the whole night for her with his insensitive remarks. She did not understand why he was so riled up about it, and she was quite offended by his behaviour. Harry remained passive about the situation, as usual.

She learned early on in their friendship, that to Harry, Ron would always come first, no matter whether he was in the wrong or not. It made her feel upset initially, but then she learned to adjust, because for the girl who grew up lonely, it meant the world to have Harry's, and even Ron's friendship. So she accepted the situation for what it was, which was easier when she became close with Ginny.

It was a wonderfully new experience when the cheerful redhead took her side in their conflicts, and she comforted her when she cried about her boys giving her the cold shoulder. She was really just looking out for all their well-being and safety, and that sometimes drove her to drastic measures, like bringing Harry's brand new Firebolt to Professor McGonagall for inspection after he refused to listen to reason.

She would have been a complete mess, if not for Ginny's and Neville's company, and even though Harry, Ron and Hermione were dubbed the _'Golden Trio'_ , and she really loved them, and would do anything for Harry, she knew that the person who would literally die for her was Ginny.

Even knowing all that, it was slowly killing her inside to watch as Neville had become completely enamored with the beautiful redhead over the years.

They went through a lot of ordeals in their years of attending Hogwarts, and every year brought a new deadly situation for them to overcome, but they came out from the war relatively unscathed. They had to deal with the fallout head on however, from the loss of friends, school mates, Order members, and even family, to other political and economical changes.

Hermione took drastic measures to protect the ones she loved. She _Obliviated_ her parents, removing every trace of herself from their consciousness, but she skillfully left echoes in their subconscious, so she could return their memories once everything was over and done with. She also planted an idea in their minds to relocate in Australia, so she could keep them safe.

Their reconciliation did _not_ go well at all.

They were seething with fury that their only daughter had taken it up on herself to decide what was best for their lives. They did not seem to understand that the magical community had gone through a deadly war where people lost their lives, and they could have easily lost theirs as well, if they stayed in Britain, considering Hermione had a price on her head, being the genius best friend of Harry Potter, who had kept him safe and sound all these years. Her ability to keep Harry alive, not to mention the _'impurity'_ of her blood, painted an enormous target on her.

It probably did not help that she kept a lot of secrets from her parents, so they would not withdraw her from the one school where she actually had friends. She kept telling herself that it was only so that they would not worry, but eventually she had to admit to herself that she was mostly being selfish. She kept secrets to be able to keep her friends, and she did not take it into consideration how that would effect her relationship with her parents.

Here she was sobbing her heart out in her childhood bedroom, as she hurriedly waved her wand around to shrink all of her belongings and pack them into her beaded bag with the _Undetectable Extension Charm_ , her mind replaying her mother's and father's words to her over and over again.

"Well, Hermione, you erased your presence from our minds and memories, stealing the most important essence of our lives from us, so now we shall see how you like it when we do the same." Emma said in a tone that made the brunette witch shudder.

"We might not have magic like you do, but that does not mean we cannot be as _cruel_ to you as you were to us." Dan added in a quiet voice. "Go to your room and remove everything that is yours from our premises, because we do not want you, or anything you touched in this house."

It was like Hermione was stabbed in the heart with a sharp knife. For a few moments all she could do was stare at her parents blankly, unable to process what was happening.

"I..." Her voice quivered. "I am sorry." She sobbed quietly, and apparated into her room to get this done as quickly as she was able to do.

She understood their anger and thought that it was justified, because she should have talked to them about everything instead of keeping it all to herself, but she could not believe that her father accused her of cruelty, because she did everything to protect them. She did it out of love, whereas they were doing this out of vindication, and it did not sit right with her.

Once everything was in her bag, she walked out of her room, and took the stairs to walk downstairs to say a few words to her parents, maybe the last words she would ever say to them.

They turned to look at her, as she walked to them.

"Are you done?" Emma asked, and Hermione simply nodded.

"Good, please give your keys to us, we do not want you to have it anymore." Dan added, and held out his hand.

Hermione reached into the pocket of her jeans, and slowly dropped the keys into her father's hand. She felt so heartbroken and numb at the same time.

"Alright then. Go and leave us in peace, will you?" Emma spat at her.

Hermione looked up into her eyes, her emotions swirling in the light brown orbs. "I will go, don't worry, but before I do, I have something to say to you both." She said quietly.

"Make it quick!" Dan said impatiently, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I am sincerely sorry that I kept so many secrets from you over the years, I should have been more forthcoming about the situation in the magical world." She began, and heard her mother snort. "I apologize for erasing your memories without your consent, however I will never apologize for protecting you, and you have no right to make me feel guilty about doing everything in my power to keep the people I love safe and sound." Hermione said, raising her passion laced voice.

"Oh, please!" Dan yelled angrily, but his daughter interrupted.

"No!" She said forcefully. "You said your piece already about me being an ungrateful, heartless, despicable human being already. It's my turn for words." She said, shaking with adrenalin. "I understand your anger, it is completely justified that you are angry, I would be too. However, you calling me ungrateful, heartless, despicable and cruel is very ironic Dad, don't you think? What I did, I did out of love for you guys, to protect you and keep you away from a war that took countless of lives. I have friends, mentors, and comrades who had died in this war, and I might have taken drastic measures to protect you, but I protected you and you are still alive."

"You are still alive, still breathing. You can hold each other close and revel in your love for one another. You might be angry, you might feel like I stole something from you, but whatever I did, I did so you can continue living your lives together." She angrily wiped her tears from her eyes with her hands. "You are still here, whereas I have friends that are mourning the loss of their brother, sister, mother and father, or the loss of their child. I am very happy that I am not one of those people grieving for the loss of her parents, because if you stayed in Britain, the Death Eaters would have found you, and they would have tortured you into insanity before killing you just so they could torture me."

"If I lost you, I would not have been able to do my job and keep Harry alive long enough, so he could do what he needed to do to rid the world from the evil that tainted it. I would have been a mess, I would have been unable to protect myself, much less anyone else..." Her voice trailed off, and her parents just stared at her.

"So yes. You calling me cruel is very ironic, considering what I have done, I have done out of love, and you are throwing me out and disowning me out of some need for vindication." She whispered quietly, and her words had cut into her parents.

"Get out!" Emma yelled at her, slapping her harshly, while Dan pulled her back from Hermione.

She held her hand to her face to soothe the sharp sting. "I am sorry, but at the end of the day I rather have you be mad at me, than me violently sobbing on your graves. I hope someday you will understand why I did what I did." She finished, and threw her bag over her shoulder, walking towards the door, and pausing for a moment to look over her shoulder. "I love you both. Hope you have a happy life." She said softly with so much sadness in her eyes that her father had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Goodbye." She whispered and apparated away.

She landed in front of the _The Leaky Cauldron_ , and pushed her way inside, ignoring all the stares that were directed her way. Being a war heroine surely had its set backs, like having no personal space, which she desperately needed right now.

"Miss Granger!" Tom greeted her warmly. They have known each other for a long while now, given that she had stayed here for a few weeks every summer before going back to school.

"Good afternoon, Tom. How are you?" She asked softly, plastering on a fake smile. "You know I told you to call me Hermione _so_ many times before." She added with a dry chuckle.

"Of course." He nodded, and briefly wondered why she seemed so off, but then he decided that it was none of his business. "I am good. Business has been growing since everything calmed down." He smiled. "What brings you here, Miss G-..., _Hermione_?" He asked, correcting himself.

She nodded along politely. "I need a room for a few weeks." She said carefully. "Would you have any available?"

Tom looked thoughtful as he looked the young brunette over, and then leaned down to look at the big brown leather-bound book where he kept bookings neat and organized.

"Let's see." He hummed, and went through a few pages, pausing once in a while to tap the top of his quill to his chin. "I do have a few options available for you." He eventually said, and looked at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Hermione patiently waited while the older wizard perused his book, and could not help but admire how organized he was. She always appreciated a good structure, especially for something as important as a business.

"Oh. Nothing too fancy. I can't really afford anything like that." She said, and looked up at Tom. "I just need a room with a comfortable bed, a desk, and preferably an en suit bathroom."

The innkeeper nodded and produced a key with a room number engraved on it, seemingly out of blue, and handed it to the witch. "Room number eleven will do nicely for you. It's one of our coziest, and most affordable rooms." He said softly, but truthfully he was going to discount it for the young witch, as he had a bit of a soft spot for the young girl that he thought of as a daughter. He was never blessed with a child, but he liked to think that if he had a daughter, she would be as bright as Hermione Granger.

"Thank you, Tom, I appreciate it." Hermione said and accepted the key, turning around to make her way to her new accommodation.

She spent the next few hours making her room comfortable for her use.

She had to admit it was a very nice space. The walls were painted a soft yellow, and they were bare for the most part, except for a small piece of artwork hanging over the headboard. The bed was just big enough for her to sleep on it comfortably, with the bedding and sheets arranged neatly on a thick mattress, which she quickly exchanged with her own, as they were neatly packed up in her beaded bag, and she did _not_ want think about who laid there before her.

There was a desk tucked into the left upper corner of the room, with a matching uncomfortable looking chair resting in front of it, under white painted windows that seemed to be charmed to show some outdoors scenery. Further down from the desk was a small dresser, that was just aligned perfectly to make space for the door next to it, which she suspected would lead to the bathroom.

She was proven correct when she opened the room to reveal a really small room that had a bath tub, a toilet, and a small sink. There was a very simple mirror hanging above it, so simple in fact, that it was basically just unframed glass that you could see yourself reflected in.

She almost jumped out of her skin, when it spoke to her. _"You gotta do something with that hair honey, it's angling in all directions."_ It chuckled at her, and she waved her wand in irritation to shut the enchanted object up.

It was not like she was offended or anything, she just had no patience for magical objects talking to her. She felt so tightly wound, that if she did not find something to do to relax, she would explode. She spent the last few hours sobbing uncontrollably while unpacking, and she felt completely exhausted and spent.

That was when a small owl tapped the enchanted window of the room, and she broke out of her reverie. She let the bird in, and reached into her bag to find her owl treats. After a few minutes of rummaging around, she finally found the small box of treats, and offered one to the bird.

The owl hooted at her angrily for making it wait so long, and practically ripped the treat out form her hand, and flew off, after Hermione untied the parchment from its legs.

She simply shook her head at the owl's antics and broke the wax seal, unrolling the paper carefully, her eyes roaming over the familiar script.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you are well. I am writing to inquire whether or not you are free to hang out with me this evening? I know you just got back from Australia with your parents a few days ago, but I miss you, and I have something to talk about with you as well._

 _Please let me know soon!_

 _Your adoring friend,_

 _Neville"_

Hermione sighed heavily, as she mused about the contents of his letter. Her heart swelled when she read those three wonderful words: ' _I miss you.'_ She was not naïve enough to consider that it had any underlying meaning other than their close friendship, and the fact that before she went on the run with Harry and Ron, she hung out with Neville and Ginny half the time, thus they formed their own trio of sorts over the years.

It was funny really. She might have been the girl who kept Harry and Ron alive, but the people she found true companionship with were Neville and Ginny. Where she looked after Harry and Ron, the other two looked after her. It was completely refreshing from going from protector to protected. She really needed Nev's and Gin's support, because she was not as fierce and tough as she projected to the world, and thankfully her best friends knew that, as they noticed the vulnerability in her eyes that others chose to ignore.

She sighed once more and quickly scribbled a response on a spare piece of parchment, and went out to find an available owl to send the message with, as his owl threw a fit and flew away. Trust Neville Longbottom to have the oddest familiars ever. A disappearing toad, and a temperamental owl, _figures_.

A few hours later, she walked into the dining area of _The Leaky Cauldron_ and spotted Neville instantly, her heartbeats quickening. He was so handsome leaning his tall frame against the counter talking with Tom animatedly. They seemed to be deep in conversation, so Hermione took her time to take in the sight of the wizard who stole her heart.

He was wearing casual wizarding robes, that were haphazardly thrown over his shoulders over a light grey button up shirt, and light brown slacks. His hair was a slightly messy arrangement of short light brown curls, and as he paused in conversation to look over in her direction, his bright baby blue eyes took her breath away.

She took a moment to compose herself and walked over to greet her friend.

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed excitedly, and lifted the short witch up for a gentle hug. "I have missed you so much. How have you been?" He asked.

Hermione could not help the soft blush that graced her cheeks at the close contact with Neville, so she quickly pulled back. "It's good to see you, Nev." She smiled. "Let's talk about you first." She said, as she did not want to ruin their outing with tales of her parents. "How are you? What did you want to talk to me about?"

He raised an eyebrow at her obvious deflection of his question, but went ahead with it, as he learned in the years of their friendship, that it was better to let Hermione talk about what was bothering her at her own pace, rather than force it out of her.

"I am good." He smiled. "Very good in fact! You are looking at the new Apprentice of Professor Sprout!" He grinned happily, and Hermione let out a very uncharacteristic squeal.

"Oh my god, Nev, that is wonderful!" She said, sharing in his joy. "You are an absolute genius with Herbology, and you will learn so much more from Professor Sprout. I am _so_ proud of you!" She gushed, and hugged him briefly.

"Thank you, Mia!" Neville beamed, blushing slightly when she hugged him. "I am going back for my eighth year to get my N.E.W.T.s, and Professor Sprout thought that would be a wonderful start for an apprenticeship."

She nodded in agreement. She was also going back to school next year, but she did not think further than that yet. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked curiously after they ordered some drinks.

Neville's face flushed scarlet and he shook his head. "No, I mean, not completely." He said slowly, and gazed at Hermione. "I need your help."

She blinked slightly at his odd reaction. "You know I would do anything for you, Nev." She said with so much sincerity in her voice, that Nev's heart skipped a beat.

"I know." He smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"Well then, please share with the class, _Professor Longbottom_." She teased playfully, and he chuckled softly.

"I need your help with courting Ginny." He said quietly, his face flushing scarlet once more.

Hermione momentarily froze. "What?" She asked softly, finding it hard to breathe.

"I am in love with Ginny, and I have absolutely no idea how to go about it." He said shyly. "Would you _please_ help me out, Mia?" He asked tenderly, looking hopefully into her eyes.

Hermione felt like her whole world shattered into a million tiny fragments. The wonderful wizard that her heart yearned for fell in love with her perfect best friend, and asked for her help to get the girl. This was the worst day she had ever experienced, even worse than Dolohov's Curse, or Lestrange's knife action. It was on par with her parents disowning her, if not even more devastating.

But it did not matter, did it? If she was a true friend, and she liked to pride herself in being one, she had to put Nev's and Ginny's happiness in front of her own, and no matter how hard it was going to be, she would do that. She loved them with all her heart, and she would do anything to see them happy.

She smiled a tight smile, and squeezed his hand. "Of course I will help you, as I said I would do anything for you." She said softly, controlling her voice as best as she could.

Her own feelings will just have to remain invisible.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, so as promised this is the start of a longer _Nemione_ story that I am writing.

The idea is that Hermione is in love with Neville, but he seeks her out to aid him is wooing her best friend, Ginny. What's a girl to do, but put her own happiness on the back-burner for the happiness of her best friends. Ginny is not single however, she has a boyfriend, and while Neville has feelings for Ginny, he truly loves Hermione, but thinks she is _way_ out of his league, so he focuses on Gin and his feelings for her.

Dramatic, huh? We shall see how this spins out.

Also, there is a side plot of Hermione's parents dealing with being _Obliviated_ in a totally crappy way, mainly because I was looking to write some Angst as well, which I usually don't really do.

Anyways, I hope you will join me for this ride! c:

Thank you for reading!


	2. They did what?

Neville stared wistfully in the direction of the bathroom, where Hermione disappeared to a few moments ago, after he confessed his feelings for their best friend, Ginny. He felt like a weight has finally dropped off of his shoulders, as he was really struggling with his budding feelings for the gorgeous redhead.

They had grown extremely close the past year, as they led the rebellion against the Carrows together in the absence of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They frequently spent time together as often as they could, because they both missed their brunette best friend like crazy, and the ache for her companionship and the worry for her safety was more bearable when they were together.

He buried his face in his large hands and sighed. He felt like a complete and total mess inside, and did not really understand what was going on in his head, because as much as he was wishing it would finally go away, he could not help, but be head over heels for the female part of the _'Golden Trio'_.

He knew what he was feeling for her ever since their second year, but he always believed that the beautiful, and highly intelligent witch was _way_ out of his league. She deserved better than some shy, awkward blubbering idiot that he usually felt like most of the time.

It was much easier to deflect his emotions towards their redheaded friend. She was really attractive with her long silky hair and charming personality. He was a young man with functioning eyes, and red hot blood running through his veins, and he definitely was not a saint. He was painfully aware that Gin sometimes flirted with him, thus he felt like she was attracted to him as well.

The real question was, where did they go from here?

He did not have more time to delve deeper into his thoughts, because Hermione walked back to their table. He frowned slightly as he took in her appearance. She looked painfully pale, and her eyes were rather dim, looking like she spent the past few minutes crying. His heart sank into his stomach at that thought. Something was definitely off with her, and he had to find out what it was, so he could help her fix the problem.

Neville absolutely loathed to see Hermione upset. It was one of the things in his life that made him feel raging mad, and he wanted to avenge her tears. When she was sad, it was like all the light had been sucked out of the room, dooming him to eternal darkness. She was his angel, his brightest light in his grey days, and it just was not right when the spark in her dimmed. He felt sick to his stomach when that happened.

"Sorry to take so long, but I had to freshen up a little." Hermione said softly, curving her lips into a weak smile.

Yes, something was _definitely_ wrong.

Nev reached across the table and took her hand in his. "What's wrong, love?" He asked gently.

"W-what do you mean?" She froze.

He sighed. "How long have we been best friends, Hermione?" He asked abruptly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Around seven years, or so now. Why exactly are you bringing this up?" She questioned.

"Indeed. So, _why_ do you think that after long years of friendship I would not realize that my best friend is hurt and upset?" He raised an eyebrow.

She frowned, folded her arms atop their table, and laid her head on them. She refused to talk about how his feelings for Ginny affected her, so she brought up the obvious issue she had, that also made her a crying mess.

"My parents threw me out." She admitted with a strained voice.

Neville froze in his seat. "They... did **_what_**?!" He asked, his voice rising.

Hermione anxiously looked around to see some stares directed at them, and hushed him.

"Be a little more quiet! You are making a spectacle of us." She huffed, and laid her head back on her arms. "When I returned their memories, they blew up in my face and told me that I was a despicable, heartless bitch, who did something needlessly cruel to them, and now they were going to do the same to me." She sniffed, and could not keep her tears from falling.

The young wizard stared at the broken vision in front of him, and waved his wand, casting some privacy spells, so the outside world would literally ignore them, and knelt next to his hurting mess of a friend, drawing her into his arms.

"Oh, Mia, it will be okay." He whispered, pulling her close. "Let it all out. I am here for you, love." He said so sincerely, that Hermione threw caution to the wind, and her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, letting all the raw anguish she was feeling out.

She did not realize how badly she needed a comforting hug, until she was in Neville's embrace. She found a sense of safety in his arms, and she desperately wanted to cling to that feeling. She wanted to feel safe and protected.

Neville was drawing soothing circles on the back of the sobbing witch, whispering sweet calming words into her ear, while his heart ached for her. This was not the first time that he comforted her like this. She ended up crying in his arms more in their time in Hogwarts, than he liked. It was not that he did not like holding her, it was that he absolutely hated to see her cry. He thought that her beautiful face should always be lit up with her beautiful smile, instead of her lips curving into a heartbreaking pout, as they quivered while she cried.

He gently kissed her hair, and whispered into her ear.

"Do you have some place to stay?" He asked after she calmed down a little.

"Yes." She said weakly. "I have a room upstairs. I will probably stay here until it's time to board the Hogwarts Express." She admitted. "I am also going to try to find a summer job for the next few weeks."

His face fell. He did not even think about the financial angle in the situation she was in.

"Are you able to pay for Hogwarts next year?" He asked awkwardly. In the years they have known each other, they had never discussed money, so he did not know anything about Hermione's finances.

She looked up at him with surprise reflected in her eyes.

"Schooling is not an issue." She said softly.

"How come?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I am not sure how it goes for the pureblood students, but for those of us that come from the non-magical world, they take tuition fees for the whole seven years altogether, before we can even step on Hogwarts premises." She shared.

" _What?!_ " He yelled out. "That is _so_ unfair!" He gritted through his teeth.

She nodded. "I always thought it was another one of those scenarios where muggleborns are taken advantage of." She shrugged. "Anyway, I have talked to Professor McGonagall before I left for Australia, and she reassured me that I was good for next year."

He let out a shallow breath. "That's good." He said carefully, and paused for a second, looking at her thoughtfully. "You know, you can always stay with me and my family until we go back to school." He suggested with a soft blush.

"That's very sweet of your to offer, Nev, but I could not possibly inconvenience you and your family!" She protested with wide eyes. "I don't think that it would be a good time to impose on anyone, which is why I haven't told Gin any of this yet. With the Weasleys mourning the loss of Arthur and Fred, it did not seem appropriate." She whispered.

He just nodded, and held her a little closer to his chest, squeezing her slightly.

"You could never be an inconvenience to me." He whispered, and smiled at her softly. "Tell you what. My Gran is hosting a dinner tomorrow night for the family, and she told me to invite you and Ginny over. How about you come, and see for yourself that you will never bother us?" He suggested warmly.

In fact, he was absolutely certain that his Gran would also invite her to stay the summer with them, as she had a soft spot for his clever best friend, but he thought it best, if he stayed quiet about that.

"That's very sweet of your Grandmother." She smiled a small smile. "I will gladly have dinner with your family."

"Fantastic!" Neville beamed at her, and then he sobered up a little. "That brings me back to our previous topic..." He trailed off, and felt that Mia momentarily froze in his arms, so he clarified. "I mean my feelings for Ginny. What do I do?" He mumbled.

Hermione's body went rigid, so she subtly drew herself back from the embrace to look at him, and asked a serious question. "You do realize that Gin has a boyfriend, right?"

Neville looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, I know that she was going out with Harry, but they broke up before you guys went on the run." He mused, and then panic flooded his eyes. "Did they get back together?"

"Um, yes, they got back together after all the funerals and memorials that we attended quieted down, right before I went to Australia." She said gently, her eyes soft. She understood how it felt to be presented with the reality that the person you had feelings for was out of reach.

"I did not know that." He frowned. "Does it make me a bad person that this information does not change anything?" He asked with a small voice. "I still want to woo her and win her heart."

"Look, I won't help you break my best friends up," She began, and her heart clenched as Nev's face fell. "...however, I don't mind giving you advice on how to endear yourself to her. It's up to you both whether or not you take a chance." She said, and quickly averted her gaze. "For the record, I do not think you are a bad person at all." She added, although her voice was barely audible.

"Thank you so much!" The tall wizard beamed, and squeezed her hand. Hermione merely nodded and blinked her eyes when their privacy charms fell, and the outside noises came in.

Tom looked over to their table and noticed the young witch's state, so he hummed to himself and disappeared in the kitchen, returning with a tray of chicken and cheese sandwiches, and two bottles of Butterbeer.

"I figured you two could use these." He smiled, as he walked up to their table, setting the food and drinks down.

"Thank you." They said in unison, and shared a glance with each other, to which the older wizard smiled knowingly.

"Well, I won't keep you from your conversation. You know where to find me if you need anything else." He said, and disappeared.

"That was really nice of him." Neville smiled.

"Yes, he is a very nice person." She agreed fondly. "He kind of took me and my parents under his wing when I was barely a first year, and we frequently visited Diagon Alley to learn about the magical world."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm." She smiled in nostalgia. "I was almost eleven, but not quite yet, when I got my Hogwarts visit from Professor McGonagall. She told us about the existence of magic, and then told me that even though my eleventh birthday was in September, I could not attend with that year's first year intake, because it goes against Hogwarts policy to let ten year olds attend." She chuckled dryly.

"I assume you were not happy about that." He grinned teasingly, knowing how excited his friend could be to learn new things.

"Right on." She laughed. "I was absolutely devastated that here she was talking about this brand new world where magic was real, and I was gifted with the ability to cast spells and brew potions, and do all things hocus-pocus that I always thought was just a fairytale, and I was not allowed to go yet."

"Did you do that cute little pout thing you _always_ do whenever Gin and I drag you away from your precious books?" He laughed.

"Watch yourself, Longbottom!" Hermione warned him playfully. "I did not pout, well not exactly. It might have started with a pout, but I outright sobbed my little heart out in front of our Transfiguration Professor and my parents, until she calmed me down with saying that I could go next year." She admitted.

"Aww, you were such a precious little girl." He chuckled.

"Yeah, because it is completely adorable to sob when something is not going your way." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I am not saying that." He shook his head. "I am saying that _you_ must have been adorable in that scenario." He teased . "But go on. How does Tom factor into this?"

She just poked her tongue out at him childishly and continued. "Well, once I calmed the waterworks, I went to the other extreme and started hyperventilating from sheer excitement." She chuckled. "My parents asked if there was a place we could go, to buy some books and whatnot, to familiarize ourselves with this other world we previously thought was a myth."

"Is that when Professor McGonagall told you about Diagon Alley?"

She nodded. "Yes. She even accompanied us to our first outing, since we were completely clueless, and looking back I believe my parents were beyond themselves with fear, I just did not notice it." She sighed, and shook herself a little, to keep herself from frowning.

He covered her hands with his, and smiled encouragingly. "It is understandable. It was all knew to you and your parents, and your reactions are completely normal too. Children would naturally not be scared of magic, because they think it is wonderful and you showed me those muggleborn fairytale movies, so I know that magic has a rather positive impact on kids." He said, and his friend nodded. "On the other hand, it is understandably easy for adults to see the darker side of magic, and they were most likely worried about you, especially since in a situation like that, they would not be able to protect you."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said sadly, and her shoulders slumped a bit. "That is how we met Tom. We walked inside here, and he took one look at us, and instantly knew we were lost, and he really reached out. He calmed my parents down, explained about Gringotts and exchanging money, and how it was smart to be very civil with the goblins, no matter how scary they looked. I think that he also explained some of the political climate to my parents as well, because they never wanted to stay in Diagon Alley for too long." She hummed.

"It was easier when it was just me, because I was always more relaxed about all things magical, and I had a genuine interest in the magical world and it's happenings, whereas my parents were tense, and did not take any of it seriously at all, which in part explains why they do not want anything to do with me anymore." She swallowed. "It's all about fear. Fear of magic, fear of _me_ , fear of my abilities and what I have done to them." Her voice cracked. "Nev, when I looked into their eyes..., I saw this flicker of _terror_ when they looked at me, like they did not want to believe I was their daughter, and I used my magic against them."

Neville's breath had caught in his throat at the raw pain reflected in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "I am sure that they are not afraid of you, love. They are just having trouble processing everything." He said gently. "I have a cousin, twice removed from my mother's side. His name is Simon, and he was born as a Squib. We do not hang out too much, because Gran had not been hosting too many family events the past decade, but in those rare occasions that I have seen him, we talked."

"He talked about how hard his life was in the magical world without the ability to do anything remotely magical, and he confided in me that he definitely has trouble processing that he was born into a magical line, without possessing any magic himself. I believe that your parents must be experiencing something similar. Having a magical child in a non-magical lineage must be completely unusual and not a little bit scary. But that does not mean they won't come around. They will understand why you protected them eventually, I know it!" He smiled gently.

Hermione was touched by his speech, and about Neville sharing something so personal. She was well aware how taboo it was in magical circles to talk about Squibs. She did not really understand why, but she filed it away as one of those things that she would like to eventually see changed.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." She said softly, her gaze soft and misty with her tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I really needed a good talk about all that. I agree that they need time to process everything that happened, but so do I. I did not realize how fragile and neglected my relationship with my parents really was, until all of this went down. I know some of the blame is on me, but that does not mean that it hurts me any less." She whispered, her hands cold and a little bit clammy from her nerves.

"We will get this sorted out, together." Neville promised, and received a small smile in return.

"Thank you. I have no idea what I would do without you, Nev. You really have been my rock to rely on."

"You said yourself that you would do anything for me, but that is a two-way street." He said gently. "There is not anything that I wouldn't do for you." He smiled.

Her lips curved upwards a little, and she spoke. "I appreciate that." She said and took a deep breath. "So, are you really serious about wooing Ginny?" She asked to make sure, even though the question itself was making her feel nauseaous.

Neville looked at her surprised. "Yes, yes I am." He replied in a serious tone.

Hermione nodded to herself. "Alright then, here is what you do..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here comes the cliffhanger.

I wanted them to have a bit of a heart-to-heart, and I really like how it turned out. I wanted to add some more layers to Hermione's childhood, and even to Nev's family. We will meet Simon at the dinner, and he may or may not take a shine on our favourite brunette witch. Neville may or may not end up completely jealous, and Ginny will show up too.

There may or may not be a lot of drama coming up.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews!


	3. Arguments & Pineapples

Hermione was far from happy with her current situation, but she quickly outlined some little gestures that she thought would further endear Neville to her best friend. Even though she was dating Harry, she did notice that Ginny was at the very least attracted to their tall friend, which filled her with a looming sense of discomfort, and she was aware that she disapproved of it.

The brunette witch shook her head, and chastised herself for thinking that she had any right to place judgment on her best friends' attraction to each other. She knew that she was just jealous, but she could not help but feel bitter, which caused her to feel thoroughly disgusted with herself.

She wanted to be better than this. She _was_ better than this. She would try her damnedest to reign in her emotions towards Neville. She had to, because she did not want to feel any more hurt than she already did. It was not like she could blame her friends either, _only herself_ , because they had absolutely no clue about her feelings, and even if they did, she had no right to make them feel guilty.

She had to find a way to let this go.

She promised herself that she _would_ find a way to fall out of love with Neville Longbottom.

She had to, because her well-being was quite dependent on it.

She only broke out of her thoughts when she felt a soft touch on her arm. She looked up, and saw the young wizard looking at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, just spaced out a little bit." She schooled her features into a small smile, although it took a lot of effort on her part.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" He echoed.

Hermione's gaze softened and she nodded. "Yes. Sorry for getting lost in my thoughts." She said quietly, and reached over to take a sip of her Butterbeer.

"It's okay." He replied, albeit his voice was hesitant.

Neville was not convinced that his friend was being completely truthful, but he let it slide, because he was aware how much weighed on her with her current familial troubles. He did note however, that she was behaving a touch peculiarly, and he had absolutely no clue as to why. He also admitted to himself that he wanted to talk more about Ginny, so that was another reason he ignored her strange mannerisms for now.

He knew it was selfish of him to want the focus to be on his romantic prospects, but he figured that Hermione wanted to be distracted from her issues anyway, so he told himself that it was okay.

"So..." He took a deep breath. "Do you think what we have discussed will work?" He asked, taking a bite out of his second sandwich.

She looked up at him and chuckled. "Well, I would not be so bold as to say that I know every nook and cranny of Gin's brain and the depth of her desires, apart from what she willingly shared with me, and what I have quietly observed over the years..." She trailed off. "But, if I had to assume, I would say that your chances are better than what you thought they were." She reassured him, and Nev broke out into a bright smile.

"Great!" He said excitedly. "Can we go over it one more time?"

"We _just_ finished talking about it like three minutes ago." She said in a frustrated tone, that she could not mask quick enough. It was one thing to help him get her best friend, but another to talk about this subject more than it was necessary.

She knew she said the wrong thing when the Herbology prodigy's face hardened a bit. It was so subtle that it would not have been noticeable, if she did not know him so well, and his words were further evidence towards her realization that her jibe was hurtful, because when she opened her mouth to apologize, he snapped at her.

"Excuse me, oh Miss Eidetic Memory!" He started sarcastically. "It just would not do to inconvenience your perfection with my poorly ability to remember things now, would it."

Her face blanched. She might have been more frustrated than she should have been, but he was out of line, and she decided that she had a tough enough day already, and did not need another argument, as she felt completely exhausted.

"I did not mean to sound as frustrated as I did, but there is no need to be an ass." She said with a quiet voice, not even bothering to keep the hurt out of it. She stood up, placed a few coins on the table for their meal and drinks, and looked at the spluttering wizard in front of her.

"Me and my _Eidetic Memory_ will be going now, but don't worry, I will send you a detailed note about what we discussed, after all we would not want me to be useless now, would we." She said bitterly, and stormed upstairs towards her temporary room, leaving Neville behind. The quip at her photographic memory had struck a nerve with her, as she got her fair share of mocking and bullying about it over the years, as her peers insinuated that she had an unfair advantage.

The young Apprentice sat there completely shocked for more than one reason. He was not prepared for Hermione to be frustrated discussing how he could successfully woo Ginny, as he honestly figured that she would be as excited about helping him, as he was about the thought of being in a relationship with the redhead.

He was a bit appalled at his own outburst, because he knew that she definitely did not deserve to be snapped at, especially today of all days, and he was painfully aware that he had plenty of bite in his words.

Neville had no desire to be the cause of Hermione's pain, so he was upset with himself, but he was also genuinely hurt that she would not take into consideration that he had issues with his memory. He wanted to patch things up with the brunette, but he thought it was best if he let both of them cool down first, so he added a generous tip to the money she left on the table, and apparated home.

When he appeared in the spacious drawing room of Longbottom Manor, his eyes fell on the sharp form of his Grandmother. His expression transformed into a gentle smile, as the sight of her always made him feel better.

The relationship between the two of them changed so much over the years. Their emotional scale went from intimidation and careful affection, to respect and boundless love. As Neville grew into his confidence and power, Augusta realized that she had no reason to treat him with kid gloves, and she actually showed her softer side, thus their communication improved extremely. Confusion changed into understanding, and that had a deep impact on their lives, changing their relationship for the better.

"Hey, Gran!" Neville greeted Madame Longbottom warmly, leaning down to engulf her in a quick hug.

"Neville!" Augusta beamed, and looked up from her book, indulging in the small display of affection for a few moments, pulling back shortly. "How did your outing with Hermione go? Did you have a nice time?"

"It was..., uh, eventful." He ended up saying after a pause, and frowned.

The Longbottom matriarch raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to elaborate?" She asked, but her tone left him no room to back out from doing so, unless he wanted to have another argument on his hands.

He spent the next hour describing what they talked about, and answering all the questions the elderly witch had about his feelings for Ginny, Hermione's family situation, and their little tiff. The more they talked about it, the more certain Augusta grew about her theory of her grandson being completely smitten with the clever witch, and her reciprocating his feelings, but she did not want to interfere, especially without checking this out for herself.

"Did you invite her to the family dinner?" She asked, hoping that he had the good sense to do that, because that would provide her the perfect opportunity to observe the youngsters interacting with each other.

"Of course I did, Gran." He said sadly. "She said she would come, but I highly doubt that now, given the circumstances..." He grimaced.

His Grandmother stood up and looked at him sternly. "Neville Francis Longbottom!" She raised her voice, startling the wizard. "You are being such an uncultured dolt!" She continued, her eyes holding a disappointed look. "You should have gone after the young lady and apologized in the first place, but now you will march right into your study and you will think about what is more important to you, your friendship, or your pride!"

Neville stood rooted to the ground and stared at her. He had rarely seen his Gran so worked up over something like this, and that made him realize the extent of the fondness she held for Hermione, which left him feeling completely bewildered. If it had been anyone else he had a row with, she would have reprimanded him for loosing his cool, and then told him that she understood.

Augusta's gaze softened, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, Neville. I know that she had upset you, but even _I_ know that girl would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. She had an extremely tough day. You told me her parents practically disowned her. She could have told you that she did not want to talk to you about your love life, but instead she had listened to you, and she had given you advice, didn't she?" She looked at him pointedly, and received a dejected nod.

"If I were in her situation, I would not have stuck around to listen to you blabber on about Ginevra with something as serious on my mind." She admitted. "Anyway, what's done is done. Now all you can do about this situation is fix it." She said with an air of finality in her voice, as she sat back down and focused on her book once more.

Neville slumped his shoulders, walked up into his room, and sat on his bed to think. He went over as much of his and Hermione's conversation as he remembered, and his frown deepened. He did realize on multiple occasions that the muggleborn witch seemed somewhat off, but he did not pay too much mind to it at the time. Thinking about it, he now also realized that she had tensed up every time that he had brought up his feelings for Ginny, which gave him pause.

Did she have an issue with Ginny that he did not know about?

He could not think of any reason for tension between the girls, as they were practically sisterly to each other, and even though they sometimes bickered about trivial things, they never fought about anything, and could not stay mad at each other for more than a couple of hours.

No, that could not be it.

His eyes widened slightly when a particularly wild, and highly improbable thought entered his mind. Could it be that..., was there even a minuscule chance that Hermione had feelings for him? Even giving himself the luxury of entertaining such ridiculous thoughts made his stomach knit itself into a tight knot, while his heart was wildly beating in his chest, as his mind was left reeling by this silly idea he had for a moment.

Neville just had to let out a shaky, but rather bitter laugh.

"No, there is no way that someone like her would ever look twice at me from a romantic perspective." He mumbled to himself. "She is literally perfect, even with all her quirks, and I am just the trusty friend, and that is all I would ever be." He gritted between his teeth dejectedly.

He could not spend more time pondering his misery, because there was a loud tapping sound coming from his window. He looked up, surprised to see a barn owl hovering outside, asking for entrance. He walked straight to the window, opened it widely, and let the small owl circle the room, holding his left arm out for the bird to land on. The wizard hissed as the owl curled his claws into his flesh a bit more sharply than it should have, but he did not move to shake the bird off, instead he reached to untie the small scroll of parchment from it's legs.

The owl hooted, and pecked his cheek sharply to express it's annoyance with the brown-haired wizard, flying straight out to carry on with it's owly business.

"Great, even the bloody bird is mad at me..." He groaned, and broke the seal on the parchment, unrolling it slightly, his eyes widening at the contents.

" _Neville,_

 _I am writing this note to you, as I promised before I departed. I might have added some more information in here than what we have discussed. Consider this a peace offering for getting frustrated with you._

 _Gin is one of those girly girls, who is into extravagant gestures, but secretly it is really the small things that get her attention, so subtlety would be the best policy. I will just write down all the little observations that I have noticed about her over the years._

 _While she is really extroverted and enjoys being the centre of attention, she really values privacy, and her private time is important to her. She likes curling up in front of the fireplace in a comfortable armchair just to think about her day, while nesting a mug of hot chocolate to warm her hands. She is not too crazy about the taste, unless you add a smattering of cinnamon._

 _The important thing about drinks that you have to remember is that she absolutely detests tea. Do not ever offer her that beverage, because she will do that scary eye thing, where she just stares at you with narrowing eyes, reflecting so much mad fire, that you will automatically shrink into yourself._

 _Trust me, I only found myself at the end of that look once, and it was enough. I shall not ever offer her tea ever again, because it was a painful experience, one I do not want you to go through._

 _The silly little witch is practically an open book to her friends, but if there is one thing that she does not flaunt, it is her interest in Charms and Enchanting. One time she confided in me that while she absolutely adores flying on a broom and playing Quidditch, her real passion lies in figuring out how brooms fly, and how to enchant her own._

 _I have no idea if she ever shared this with you yet, but there were always little signs for me, so I pieced this together on my own before she actually talked about it to me one rainy Sunday afternoon, but the thing is, she does not want to be a professional Quidditch player, like so many of our friends are assuming. Ginny plans to own her own Custom Broom Manufacturing company, where she would produce the safest and fastest competitive brooms to our society._

 _I love that she has her life planned out already, even without anyone knowing much about those plans. She is a very ambitious and determined young lady, and I admire that about her. She thrives for earning respect, and a name for herself through ingenuity, and hard work. These are values that I can one hundred percent get behind._

 _While she likes to wind down and relax with the hot chocolate, and she adores chocolate chip cookies, and vanilla flavoured ice cream, she is not much of a sweet tooth. She is allergic to strawberries, and tuna fish, furthermore she loathes mushrooms. She cannot even look at mushrooms, and I have to agree with her on that._

 _Her favourite things to eat are melted cheese sandwiches, roasted pears, raw peas, and Chicken Parmesan, with garlic bread. She dislikes apples and plums, and loves pineapples. In fact, you cannot keep any pineapples in the near vicinity of her, because she will sniff them out, and devour them with this wide grin on her face._

 _Protect your pineapples!_

 _I am just kidding. It is probably a very very good idea to actually entice her with some of those pineapples, as she cannot resist them. The witch is a pineapple addict. It is one of those little quirks that I cannot help but chuckle about. She is crazy for pineapples._

 _She also swoons every single time one of the girls get flowers, so I know for certain that she would be very happy to receive some. I noticed that she has the biggest smile on her face when someone gets roses, especially red and white ones. I also noticed that she has some rose scented bath products, so it is safe to say this is a flower that she likes._

 _Since you are invested in Herbology, I am certain that I do not have to tell you about the language of flowers. You can really send a message with your pick of all the different colours, and types of flora, but as I said, I am sure you know this, but I still have to write it down, otherwise my message would be incomplete, and my perfectionist personality cannot handle that, so please excuse me for talking about something you already know._

 _Another thing that I noticed is that even though Gin is very feminine, she is not a big fan of jewelery, and she only wears some, if it either has a special meaning for her, or the jewels in question are earrings. She really enjoys wearing those, and she is actually planning to have the arc of her ears pierced as well._

 _Contrary to the affectionate image that she has, she has rather conservative values. We talked about this at length, and even though she likes to date, as she finds it important for getting to know the person she is interested in, she will never go further than some heavy kissing, unless she finds the person she thinks she is meant to be with, and they marry._

 _These are values that are very important to her, and she is sensitive about it, so please..., if you do get the honour of getting into a relationship with her, do not ever dare to pressure her into something that she is not ready for, because if you do, it will not matter that you are my best friend, I will hex you into oblivion so hard, you will have trouble sitting down for a month!_

 _I love Ginny more than a friend. She is like a sister to me, and her happiness means a great deal for me, so if she decides to give you a chance, and she is amiable to see if your friendship has the possibility to turn into something more, you better treat her right, otherwise we will have issues._

 _With that said, I believe that your best bet to further endear yourself to Ginny at the moment is inviting her to your Grandmother's family dinner, offering her some pineapple desserts, and perhaps some flowers, which you can mask with giving your Grandmother and other female family members some as well, while you talk to her about things that interest her._

 _Try to get to know her more, and watch her body language. If she seems uncomfortable, then react accordingly and pull back from a topic, and respect her boundaries._

 _I know she is attracted to you, because I can see it. Whether or not she wants to act on that attraction is a completely different matter, and it is up to you two._

 _Look, I know that I was frustrated with you when we talked, but there is just too much on my mind right now. I just wanted to say that I was about to apologize before you snapped at me, so I am sorry. Either way, I want both of my best friends to be happy, so do not mess this up!_

 _Good luck!_

 _Hermione_ "

Neville flopped back on his bed and sighed heavily. He was touched that even though Hermione was upset with him, she still kept her promise, giving him so much more information about his crush, than what they previously talked about. He did not know most of the contents of the letter, which made him feel uncomfortable.

 _Did he even know Ginny at all?_

They were practically joined at the hip his seventh year, but she never mentioned these things to him. They talked about their families, friends, and Hermione, but never what they liked or disliked, or even what they wanted to do with their lives.

He sighed and stood up. The tall wizard had a lot of planning to do, but first he made a detour to his study. He had an apology letter to write, furthermore he had an invitation to send out to Ginevra.

He was determined to make things right with Hermione, and then woo the panties off of Ginny, well, _not literally_ , because if he had anything to go on, the letter was clue enough that the redhead did not do casual, but he was in this for the long run.

Life was definitely looking up for Neville Longbottom.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, this was a little unexpected. I didn't plan for _Nemione_ to have a little tiff, but it wrote itself, so I just went with it. It worked out just fine in my opinion. The situation made Neville really think about things, plus it gave me an excuse for Hermione to send a Ginny-centric letter to him as well.

Next chapter we will definitely meet our _Pineapple Girl_ , and Simon. I am excited to introduce Simon. Neville you better watch out, because Hermione might have someone chasing after her. ;) And she might actually be interested, _but you know, that is a minor detail, right?_

Thank you for the follows, favourites, and reviews!


End file.
